


Swinging Upside down

by bellapen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mind Reading, Short One Shot, Telepathy, Tent of Telepathy, Twins, a glimpse in the tent, hello this is my first post, i'm so bad at tags, it's show time, it's super short, magic show, maybe mabifica, maybe not, there are no ships yet, trapeze act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellapen/pseuds/bellapen
Summary: I steady my feet, before running a full sprint and jump off the back tower, grasping at the ropes of the trapeze as it nears. I spin to get a good foot hold.It's now me holding both ropes, and Mabel clutching the bar below me. I raise my right hand, she follows.Aim. I direct.Fire. She triggers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Swinging Upside down

_Rather chilly today._

_You've gone soft, brother._

Dipper rolled his eyes, choosing not to dignify that with a response.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome... THE MYSTERY TWINS!" The host, uncle Stanley, stepped down to give us space. 

Good choice 'cause we planned something different for today. Gasps and shrieks are heard as I bulldoze through brick walls, block flying in the air, I sweep my feet in a circle performing a complete 360, arms weaving elaborate patterns in the air, leaving behind energy signatures the human eye can recognize as blue lights. I get into position.

All of a sudden, my sister is soaring through the air, blind folded. The stage explodes in a flurry of smoke and dramatic lights that also serve cover as I roll off the stage to the back of the tent.

Mabel soars high, and falls fast. Just enough to scare the crowds before she grabs on to a tightrope and flips to do a handstand on it. 

_Now._

_Okay._

She twists her body over to the trapeze bar and keeps it steady between her hamstrings and calves, reaches out her left hand, and shouts;

"Who wants a high five!?" The audience are eating it up.

"Then here. You. Go!" With each pause her own energy signature began flaring up, hands glowing the same as mine. She lets go and swings.

"Hey Candy!" One high five.

"Grenda! Nice shirt!" And another.

"Oh hey a newbie!" She turned around as if to take a look at the blondie.

"Welcome to the Tent of Telepathy Pacifica!" She hollers. The other girl was probably shocked, but I couldn't take account of that.

I focus my energy on the amulet on my chest, pull on it like thread through my veins and into my palms. It hurts, but not as much as it had 7 years ago.

I steady my feet, before running a full sprint and jump off the back tower, grasping at the ropes of the trapeze as it nears. I spin to get a good foot hold. 

It's now me holding both ropes, and Mabel clutching the bar below me. I raise my right hand, she follows.

_Aim._ I direct.

_Fire._ She triggers.

Our signatures release bursts of energy that allow us control over the trapeze. We circle round the tent as the crowd reacts violently. 

"Welcome one and all!" I say.

"To the one place on earth you will find-"

"Magic and mysteries of all kind!-"

"The tent where one and two combine-"

"To the **Tent of Telepathy** -"

"Where the future is **redefined**!" We finish together, pointing our fingers to each other, a blast breaks the trapeze apart, toward each tower. We dismount and take a bow before a raging crowd.

The two towers connect with a tightrope, low enough to not hinder any other performance, but high enough not to encourage audience participation. The twins meet in the middle.

"We have some special treats for you all today!" My sister sweetly says. I swear she gets better at this acting skit every day and it gets more and more annoying. A round of cheers 

"Who wants to volunteer!?" The cheers intensify. I almost smack my face then and there –this was NOT part of the agenda. But, whatever, it's Mabel, she can get away with anything anyway.

"Oh! M-me! Me!" A small dwarf says -oh sorry, it's a boy. A very short boy with very white hair. He looks like a young grandfather.

He's red faced and waving around. Bloody hell no one needs powers to see that this gremlin has the hots for my sister. Gross. 

"Alright then!" My mind had been blown to smithereens, but externally I just kept a smile.

_Well sis, suit yourself._

Gideon Pines had not foreseen what was about to happen.

"Catch!" 

The girl of his dreams literally fell into his arms. He thought the world was ending. That should he die, he would die a happy man. But more so he wanted to freeze time. Just this perfect moment, with his perfect girl forever.

Alas, as they say; the show must go on.

And go on it did, leaving the crowd in awe for every minute that passed by.


End file.
